The Golden Trio Goes Hunting
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: On New Year's Eve our favorite trio makes some resolutions and goes to complete them.. really long oneshot, but read and review. Please! No flames needed. I know it might not be my best...


**So yes.. I have never written a chapter this long.. Honestly it might drag, but I didn't want to split it up. I like it as a oneshot. So, if you don't like it, don't be cruel. I tried, but if you do review and tell me. It'll do tons for my self esteem:)**

**This is for slytherinprincess02's New Year's contest...so wish me luck!**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been living together at Grimmauld Place since the war. It was December 31 and they were getting ready for the New Year's Eve party they were planning.

Harry was sitting on his bed, staring at the pictures on his bedside table. His favorite was of Ginny in her Hogwarts robes with Luna and Neville. They were smiling at the camera, waving back at him. He chuckled, glancing at the next picture. His parents holding a tiny little baby. His mother was beaming at the baby, eyes bright with love and excitement. His father was waving at the camera, laughing at the baby's expression. Harry laughed before turning his head to the picture of him standing between Ron and Hermione in front of Hogwarts. It was taken at the end of their sixth year... the last year they would go to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione was in her bedroom touching up her makeup while glancing down at her beautiful dress that was lying on her bed. It was short and made of dark red sparkly material with spegetie straps and a silky red belt that made a bow in the back. With a small laugh, she grabbed the dress and slipped her pajamas off, letting them fall to the floor. She quickly pulled the dress over her head before taking her locket off the dresser and putting it on. It was a heart dangling from a gold chain. I smiled, opening it. It was a picture of the Golden Trio themselves.

Ron was lying back on his bed staring at the ceiling. He rolled over with a sigh and looked at his tux hanging on his dresser. His red hair was standing on end and his eyes were bright with the love for his friends and family who he'd get to see today. He can spend time with his family and kiss Hermione at midnight. It'll be perfect. He smiled, standing up to walk down the hallway. He knocked on Harry's door saying, "Harry!"

"Come on in, Ron." Harry yelled back.

Ron opened the door and laughed at what he saw. Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at a picture of Ginny. "Mate, you are staring at my sister."

"Am I?" Harry asked, eyes turning to Ron in the doorway.

"Yes. You are." Ron told him, walking over to look at the picture of the three of them.

"Oh, sorry, mate." Harry replied, chuckling at the expression on Ron's face as he stared at Hermione. "And you are staring at my best friend."

Ron laughed huskily and flopped down on the bed beside Harry. "Ah, Harry. It isn't the same. Hermione is our age and simply your friend. Ginny is a little girl and my baby sister! Completely different."

"Not so different, Ron." He laughed. "Oh, and Ginny is _not _a little girl."

Ron's face crippled. "Don't talk like that, Harry! She's my sister." They both laughed, falling back onto the bed, having a fit.

"Oh, boys!" Hermione yelled, appearing in the doorway. "What are you doing?" Their heads snapped up and Ron gasped.

"You look fantastic, Hermione." He whispered, eyes wide.

She laughed at him, rolling her eyes. "Thank you, Ronald. Now, what were you doing seconds ago?"

"Harry was talking about my Ginny in an inappropriate way." Ron said, shaking his head.

"I merely said she is no longer a little girl, Ron. That wasn't inappropriate in any way." Harry countered, frowning.

Hermione laughed, her eyes brightening with the comicallity of the moment. "Harry is right. Ginny isn't a little girl."

"Oh, shut up." Ron muttered, standing up and taking in Hermione in full. He was staring.

"Ronald stop that!" Hermione snapped, laughing quietly.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

"Stop staring at me." She responded, turning away.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked her.

"I am going to make sure things are ready downstairs. Ginny told me she would be coming early." Hermione told him, winking.

"Oh is she?" Harry asked, beaming.

"Yes. She should be here any moment." She told him leaving the room.

"You're going to snog my sister at midnight, aren't you?" Ron asked miserably.

Harry smiled, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Most likely. You're going to snog my best friend at midnight, aren't you?"

"If she lets me." He replied, smirking back.

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled, throwing her arms around Ginny's neck. When Hermione pulled back, Harry gaped at Ginny. Her usually straight red hair was curled into perfect red ringlets and her dress was short...quite short. Her long legs were just right there.

"Harry.. What are you looking at?" Ginny asked, frowning at the expression on his face. "Come here, Harry! I want a hug." She said, rushing over to him with a slightly smug expression on her face. "Shh.. try not to drool, Harry." She whispered in his ear.

He laughed, shakily, trying to hide his blushing. "How's school going, Ginny?"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend, Harry." She responded, taking his arm and steering him from the room.

Hermione laughed as the doorbell rang again and she opened the door to find Luna and Neville standing arm in arm. "Hi, Luna, Neville." She said, reaching out and hugging them. "How are you two?"

"Good." Neville said, smiling at her.

"Yes! Very good." Luna added, pulling Neville from the entry.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Neville asked, looking around.

"Oh, Ron's disappeared and Ginny whisked Harry away." Hermione responded with a halfhearted laugh.

"Ginny's here?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Yes. I think they went to the living room. Come on." Hermione said, pulling them in the direction of the living room. Ginny was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and Harry sat a few feet away, looking nervous. "Harry, what's with the face?"

His face snapped up from where it had been staring at Ginny. "What face?"

"You looked quite nervous, Harry." Luna said, walking over to hug them.

Harry chuckled nervously. "Did I?"

"You did." Neville said sitting down in a chair across from Harry. "Hi, Ginny."

"Hey, Neville." She replied, looking up at him with a small laugh. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. You?" He asked, smiling with the same slight nervousness clouding his eyes.

She nodded, laughing at something she must've been thinking about. "I've been good." She glanced around the room and then turned to look at Harry and Hermione. "Where's my brother?"

"He's gone missing." Hermione responded. "I'm going to go find him." She left the room and ran up the stairs. "Ron! Ronald! People are here." She went up to his bedroom door and knocked. "Ron! Are you in there?"

The door opened and he looked at her. "Hi beautiful."

"What were you doing?" Then she wore a thoughtful look and laughed. "Or do I want to know?"

Ron laughed at that. "I was in the restroom, Hermione. Is Ginny here?"

"Yes." She told him, nodding.

"Anyone else?"

"Luna and Neville are here."

"Okay. Where is everyone?"

"The living room."

11:00

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, running up to Harry and hugging him. "You look wonderful, dear." She glanced at Ginny and smiled. "You too, Ginny. When did you get here?"

"A while ago actully. I've been catching up with Harry and Hermione." Ginny told her, taking Harry's hand.

Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley and hugged her neck. "Hi, Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello, Hermione. How are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm fine."

"Oh, that's good." She smiled before running off to find Ron.

11:18

"Harry." Ginny said, touching his shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

He turned to look at her, frowning. "Something's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"You've been practically avoiding me all night." She mumbled, eyes hurt. "Why won't you touch me?" Her voice was quiet.

"You make me nervous, Ginny." He mumbled, frowning at the fact that he'd made her sad.

"Why?" She asked, her eyebrows pulling together.

"Your brother is my best mate, Ginny.. I don't want to ruin this." He muttered.

She put her hand on his chest, smiling at him. "You couldn't.." She whispered, pulling him closer.

"I think I could." His voice was small.

"I wouldn't let you." She told him, touching his face.

11:29

George came through the door with Mr. Weasley and the party began. The food was brought out and someone started playing loud music... The Weird Sisters?

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen, contomplating tonight when Ginny walked in. "What are you doing in here, Hermione? The party's out there." She gestured to the living room door and walked over to me.

"I'm just thinking." Hermione told her watching Ginny play with her now curly hair.

"Are you thinking about my brother?"

"Sort of."

"What's been going on with you two?"

"Well.. nothing. It's like we're stuck. We live in this house, him, Harry, and I, but it's not like we're together. For some reason he won't let it go that far. He stares at me and he acts like he likes me, but nothing is happening."

"Same with me and Harry and we were together!"

"Boys.."

11:44

"Anyone have a New Year's resolution? It's time to give them up. Time to tell all!" George yelled, plopping down in a chair with a huge plate of food. "Or embarrassing confessions work too."

The room was quiet for a moment then Hermione stood up. "I have a resolution." Her face was solumn. "I'm going to find my parents. It's not like me to procrastinate, but I have been... and I have to find them."

Harry smiled at her. "You won't be alone, Hermione. I'll help you find them. I'm sure Ron will too."

"I will." Ron piped up, through a mouthful of food.

She smiled. "Well, thanks."

"Anyone else have a resolution and or embarrassing confession?" George asked, not satisfied by the answer.

"I'm not sure if this counts for a resolution, but I'm going back to Godrick's Hallow.. I have to see it. Last time wasn't right and I need to see my parents..." Harry said, trailing off.

"I'll come with you, Harry." Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

"Well.. I guess it's my turn." Ron said, laughing under his breath. "I am going to overcome my fear of spiders!"

Everyone started laughing hysterically at that. "Yes, Ron. We'll go with you on your parolees journey to free yourself of your Arachnophobia." Hermione said, laughing to the point of tears.

"The Golden Trio, together again!" George proclaimed happily.

11:57

Hermione was standing at the window, looking out at the full moon, and Ron was a few feet away, looking at her. "Ronald, I asked you not to stare."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He took a few steps forward and looked her in the eyes. "You're just so beautiful."

She turned from the window, taking his face in her hands. "Ronald Weasley. You are handsome."

"Well.. Thanks." He mumbled, glancing at her lips. "Hermione.."

She stared him down, brown eyes wide. "Yes, Ron?"

"I think I love you." He whispered, eyes on hers.

She looked at him, touching his face, lovingly. She wove her hands in his red hair, making it stand up on end. "I know I love you, Ronald Weasley." I whispered back, letting herself lean forward and finally kiss him.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Godric's Hallow first, knowing this task would be done most easily. It was surprisingly silent for a winter's night. Hermione and Harry, having been here before, knew just the way to Harry's parent's grave in the little old cemetery and so they led. Ron followed nearly silently behind them, feeling the bitter night air whip around his head. They walked through the snow covered head stones to find the headstones of Lily and James Potter.

Soon enough they were standing vigil around the stone, huddled together in the light of a waning moon. Harry's shoulder's shook, but Hermione held him. Ron, for once, wasn't jealous by this simple touch. He stood there, touching Harry's shoulder. For a long moment the three heroes simply stood in the snow, staring at the 19 year old grave. Hermione shuddered with the cold-and also with a deep and bitter sadness for her friend's pain and the wish to find her own parents, safe and happy again.

Harry stood up straight and looked at Ron and Hermione. "We should move on." He whispered into the night, but Hermione shook her head.

"Not yet." She knelt down in the cold, icy snow, pulling out her wand.

Ron frowned. "What're you doing, Hermione?"

"Shh Ronald." She mumbled, silently conjuring up some flowers. She stood silently and looked at Harry. "They'll never wilt."

Harry stepped forward and hugged Hermione for a moment. "Thanks Hermione." Harry turned and looked at his parent's gave with tears in his eyes. "Mom, dad.. I love you." He turned and walked from the cemetery without a second glance with Ron and Hermione following closely behind.

"Harry.. don't you want to go by the house?" Hermione asked tenderly as Harry turned up the path to leave.

He shook his head. "No."

Hermione nodded, grabbing Ron's hand. "Lets go then."

* * *

"Australia is a big place..it'll be like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Hermione was saying. "The chances of them staying where I left them are slim." She shrugged as we turned down the street.

"Maybe they did." Ron said hopefully.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Maybe they never truly forgot you.. maybe they know in the back of their minds that you're coming for them."

Hermione smiled with renewed hope, laughing under her breath. "I hope you're right, boys." She walked ahead, smiling at the houses. Most of them were very different from the homes back in London; large with bright shades of colors and surprising shapes. There was one that stood out though. It was small and brown with two stories. It had black trim and a bronze door knob. It had her parent's car in the driveway.

Hermione ran to the house, leaving the others in the dust. She banged on the door, throwing herself at the mercy of whomever was in the house. She didn't care. She wanted her mum and dad back.

The door opened and her dad was standing there, a baby on his hip. He looked confused but smiled at her. "Hello. How can I help you?"

She pulled her wand out of her pocket and whispered the counter curse. Her father's expression went blank and she quickly grabbed the baby so if he fell the baby wouldn't be hurt.

"Wendell!" Her mother yelled from inside the house. "Who was at the door?" She rounded the corner and saw Hermione standing there. "Well, hello, dear." She said, glancing at the baby in her arms. For a moment Hermione thought her mother knew who she was and she smiled brightly at her, but the next question disproved that theory. "Who are you and why do you have my baby?"

"She's our daughter, Monica." Hermione's dad was saying. "It's Hermione!"

Her mother looked confused so Hermione handed Ron, who had appeared moments before with Harry, the baby and turned her wand on her mother. She whispered the counter curse and her mother's eyes unfocused before they stared at Hermione.

"Hermione!" She said happily, hugging her.

"Hi, mum." She said back, fighting tears.

"Come in, come in." Her dad said, ushering them into the house. "Is this Ron and Harry?" They nodded and Mr. Granger smiled, shaking each of their hands. "It's good to meet you."

"You too, sir." They both said, smiling over at Hermione.

"Come and sit. Hermione you must tell us what has happened." Mrs. Granger announced, patting on the couch beside her.

"You first. I have a sister?" Hermione asked, nodding at the baby that was now in Harry's arms.

"Yes. Anna was born about a year ago..roughly." Mrs. Granger told her, but then turned to Hermione.

Hermione told them about their adventures and everything that had happened since. Her parents listened closely while Harry held Anna close to him, rocking her back and forth. She had blue eyes and brown hair..a future Gryffindor, no doubt.

"Uh oh.." Hermione mumbled near the end of the story.

Ron's head snapped up. "What is it?"

"Er.. Ronald, are you ready to work on your spider problem?" Hermione asked politely.

Ron's face went white. "Spiders?"

Hermione laughed at him. "No, not spiders! Spider."

"Still." Ron mumbled, swallowing hard.

It was actually a quite large spider upon closer consideration. "Ron... just remember how you and Harry got away from that huge spider. Look at this...smaller spider. See? You can just squash it and move on with your life." Hermione told him, touching his hand.

"Uhh..." He mumbled frowning deeply.

Hermione laughed at him. "Come on, Ron. It's okay. It's just a spider."

"Just squash the bug, mate." Harry chimed in from Hermione's other side.

Ron cringed at the spider, eyes panicking. "I... uh..." He took a long, deep breath and stepped on the spider with a loud crunch.

"Very good, Ronald!" Hermione proclaimed, patting him on the back.

He frowned. "I'm still afraid of spiders." He told her quietly.

She nodded at him. "I know, Ron. It's okay." She said, laying her head on his shoulder and smiling at him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed with the Grangers for a while and Hermione got to know her new sister. They spent their days having fun with the baby and their nights talking about life and staying in the same room.. the Granger's must've not been very perceptive to notice that Ron and Hermione were mad for each other. Either that or they put Harry in the room for a buffer.

And so they lived happily ever after, but Ron never overcame his fear of spiders.

**PS to anyone who took the time to read this: Thanks for reading and Happy New Year! Hope you have a good 2011... and I will love you even more if you review.**


End file.
